


i'd like some sugar with that, please and thanks

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Glee, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Dummy is Ellen, Fluff, Gen, Pepper In Granny Heels, Possible OOC-ness, Sugar Motta Leeches Off Tony's Credit Card, Sugar Motta Watches Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My voice is like crack. People kill for it.” Sugar sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like some sugar with that, please and thanks

“My voice is like crack. People kill for it.” Sugar sighs. Dummy pivots, arm cocking sideways. Sugar blinks at the robot lazily while Dummy is stock still. Finally, Sugar nods her head. “I know, I know. You’re totally jealous. Don’t worry, I’m sure Daddy will magick a voice box for you. Then you can tell me what you think of my new shoes.” 

Sugar points her toes towards the floor, sparkly pink 6-inch shoes glittering madly. She was rather pleased with her outfit theme today. Giddy, she bounces on her dad’s swivel stool. She’s careful not to let her arms leave her side, the desk in front of her covered in grease caked tools and sheets of crumpled grid paper. Dummy’s arm moves closer to Sugar and she rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll ask Daddy to do it today.”

“I will do what now?” 

Sugar makes the stool spin with a swing of her legs so she’s facing her Dad, Tony, and she gives him a large, unrestrained smile. Her Dad looks extra silly in the workshop, and today is no different: black muscle shirt with some silly band logo, sweat pants that make Sugar want to cringe (she settles on grimacing), and thick gloves. Covered in gosh knows what. 

But, even in his workshop clothes he gives off the feel of “awesome”. Sugar thinks that once upon a time, her Dad was a King. Because only Kings could be awesome all the time. (He must of have dancers and trumpets in his past life, too, because whenever Daddy throws a party he has his own dancers and music accompaniment.) 

She’s been staring for a bit because when she’s not so dazed in her thoughts, she can see Tony smiling fondly at her. She remembers Dummy’s unspoken request. 

“Give Dummy a voicebox.” she says, rather than asks. Her hand leaves her lap to pet Dummy like it’s a dog. “I think Dummy should sound like Ellen. Then you guys could dance in here. And have guest appearances.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Was Ellen on re-run or something?”

Sugar nods her head excitedly. “Robert Downey Jr. was on!” 

Tony frowns. “I hate that guy.” 

“You look like him, Daddy.”

“No.” he denies. “And if you’re going to say that, it should be that he looks like me.” 

Sugar giggles which breaks her Dad’s scowl, and he laughs. He walks past Sugar, crouching close to the floor to reach for his tool box (his 15th tool box; Sugar remembers these things, you see). From the floor he makes a shooing gesture at her. “Go help Pepper with the building schematics. I think she’s trying to add a gallery and you know me and art. Plus I think I was off by a square foot in the first three floors, so I need you to fix that math.” 

Sugar pouts. “Aw, why? I want to watch you work! And I can sing while you work!” 

Tony’s eyes widen a bit and he stands. “Uh, I gotta work on the new Mark. I need to concentrate and having you here singing with your… lovely voice might distract me.”

Sugar tilts her head to one side before she gasps. “The suit with the fridge magnets?” she asks, hopping off her chair. Tony’s brows meet his hairline.

“I’m almost sure you’re joking.” he says.

Sugar gives him a secret smile, but doesn’t reassure him of his suspicions. Instead, she holds out her hand expectantly. Tony turns away. 

“No way. Go help Pepper.” 

“But Dad! Pepper needs new shoes!” she makes a face, nose scrunching. “You can’t expect her to wear tacky granny heels all the time! She likes shoes, too!” 

Tony barks out a laugh. “Did you say that directly to her?”

“Yeah.” Sugar says. Why wouldn’t she? “Pepper thought so too. I’m always right.”

Tony tries and fails to muffle a snicker. He coughs at Sugar’s raised eyebrow. “How about,” Tony starts, hands deep in the scrap parts bin. “You help with the schematics and then go on a massive shopping spree and effectively make me broke?”

Sugar pauses but then her hand drops. She runs and hugs him tight. “Yay! Thanks Daddy!”

“Mmhm.” he hums, one hand coming out of the bin to pet her hair. 

Sugar pulls away, horrified. “Daddy! Gah! I just did my hair!”

Tony smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TOTALLY SEPARATE FROM THE SOME NIGHTS SERIES!
> 
> luckyjak @ Tumblr posted in the Gleevengers tag: “Actually, the more I think about it, the more I realize Sugar is probably the best fit of the Glee cast to be Iron Man/Tony Stark. Where’s my Sugar Motta-Stark AU at?”
> 
> So I decided to write something.
> 
> Totally off the mark.
> 
> FOREVER OFF THE MARK. GAH. 
> 
> ANYWAY. It is my profound belief that Sugar Motta is a genius in disguise like Lydia from Teen Wolf. And that she is exceptional in Physics like her Daddy. And that she’ll spout random facts and effectively scare the living shit out of people who assume she’s stupid. And after I thought of that, I figured, hey, maybe when Tony is part of the Avengers, Sugar gets a massive crush on Loki. And she sneaks on the Helicarrier to see imprisoned!Loki. Oh God. Someone stop me.


End file.
